Prophecy
by Charming Gilmore Girl
Summary: My version of what may have happened when Lily and James were told about the prophecy. Key word: MY version. No flames, please. Oneshot.


This is just a little one shot I came up with but do NOT own, though I dearly wish I did. pouts

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"I now call this official Meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, taking place on December 28, 1979 in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to order."

Albus Dumbledore, head of the secret Order of the Phoenix, as well as founder, looked sadly at those gathered before him at the long table.

Starting on his right, there was Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody; Gideon and Fabian Prewett; Dedalus Diggle; Frank and Alice Longbottom, the latter glowing from her recent discovery of pregnancy, her husband just as thrilled; Elphias Doge, wearing a ridiculous hat Moody appeared to be glaring at; Edgar Bones; Remus Lupin, still pale after a recent full moon; Sirius Black, appearing worn out from a recent mission; James and Lily Potter; Sturgis Podmore; Hagrid, who took up two and a half seats on his own; Benjy Fenwick; to the right of Benjy was Professor McGonagall, who was to the left of Dumbledore himself.

"You may be wondering," Dumbledore slowly started, "why I am calling this meeting when we met not three days ago. It is because there was a prophecy recently made that I felt that you all should be aware of.

Last night I was interviewing a woman who had hopes of becoming the Divination teacher at this very school. We were meeting at the Hog's Head Inn. I was in the process of telling her, hopefully with tact, that I did not believe her to have a bit of Seeing talent, when she suddenly froze and a prophecy spilled from her lips.

'THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES… BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES… AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT… AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES… THE ONW WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…"

It is for this reason that I have summoned you. Alice, I must ask you… Be your child son or daughter? When is the child due?"

Alice Longbottom spoke up, her lips trembling. "We… don't know if it's a boy or girl. We didn't want to know. As for when I'm due… August second, I believe."

He nodded once and told her gently, "Then relax, for the child, this boy, will be born at the end of July."

She and Frank let out a relieved breath and sank down in their chairs, grateful. It was then that he noticed Alice's close friend Lily Potter seemed to be as pale as a ghost, and neither her husband nor his friends knew why.

"Lily? Hon, you look like you saw a ghost. What's wrong?" Eighteen year old James Potter asked desperately, but his wife ignored him, her gaze focused solely on Dumbledore. The old Headmaster was startled to see there were tears in the young lady's eyes.

Finally, in a whisper, she answered her husband, her eyes still locked with her former Headmaster.

"I'm pregnant. I found out last month, but I didn't say anything, because of all that's been going on. Today, I found out… Dumbledore, James and I have defied Voldemort," almost no one flinched, which was a rarity; the name sparked an immense amount of fear in almost everyone Dumbledore met, "three times, and I just discovered that our son is due on July 30, and if that's not 'as the seventh month dies', well, I don't know how much closer you could get."

Everyone's mouths dropped open. Lily Potter, who declared she wasn't going to have kids until after the war was over, pregnant? It seemed the person shocked the most was her husband, who asked, flabbergast, "We're going to have a son?" to which Lily replied, her tone sharp, dry, and teetering on the edge of hysteria, "No, James, Peter and I are." Her voice, now back to it's normal tone, but still close to hysterical, nearly broke when she said, "Yes."

She suddenly looked at him in fear as he stared back at her, a look of uncomprehension on his face. After several tense seconds, he asked, "Padfoot?" Obviously knowing what was being asked of him, Sirius spoke up with a simple, "Of course, Prongs."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ten minutes later Dumbledore sighed, resigned to the fact that no more would be accomplished at the meeting. Once James had whooped for joy, jumped out of his seat and started dancing like a maniac, all the women present, including McGonagall, had flocked to Lily, offering their support, advice, and congratulations to the expectant mother.

He ignored the little gust of wind that seemed to whisper, "Her child is the one…"

He didn't notice the look on Peter Pettigrew's face as he slipped out amid the congratulations, rubbing his left forarm.

He regretted missing those two signs for the rest of his life.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The end.

What do you think? Let me know, please.

It appears that some people have mistaken the he in "He ignored..." "He didn't notice..." and "He regretted..." right at the end as being James; it's not. That "he" is Dumbledore. I just realized that seemed a little unclear as I reread it. Sorry about that, but to reiterate: The "he" in the last three lines is Dumbledore.


End file.
